Secret of the Lotus Blossom
by Yamachanis myman
Summary: i stink at summaries... and writing. neways this was my attempt at a fic but my others are better so dont read it. Icky plot, Icky OC, Icky duel, Icky ending, Icky EVERYTHING. so dont read. Thanks.
1. chapter 1(duh)

Secret of the Lotus Blossom Mainly revolves around Lotus and kaiba, but the goes on to Pegasus too. There's some romance and kinda sad. There are 2 endings but if u don't like sappy stories don't read this. Oh and BTW since I don't know all the cards in yu gi oh I had to make some of them up to fit in the story. And I don't know all the rules so please go easy on me and don't yell. Lets see.oh yah one more thing just for the story's sake lets just say lotus has been around since the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I own yu gi oh! Woohoo!!! Ok so I can dream cant I? Newyas go easy on me this is my first fic so go easy on me (think I said it enough?). Please post reviews, but don't be all.evil.so I'll shut up now and go on with mah storyyyy:  
  
(This part takes place after kaiba beats joey in a battle and calls him a dog and stuff)  
  
'"JOEY?!" everyone was looking at him as he curled up on the floor. " You. Joey was gaining confidence in himself as a duelist and u had to go and dampen his spirits." Tea said defending her friend. " He deserves it. You think Pegasus will show him the same mercy as I did? HA think again. You'll need more than." He droned on. Lotus couldn't take it anymore. She dried her eyes and walked up to Kaiba. She stayed there for a few seconds and then slapped him, immediately regretting it. She ran off into the deep woods behind her. Kaiba stood there frozen. Not just kaiba, everyone was just standing there. For a few minutes there was just a dead silence. Soon the only sound heard was kaiba going off into the woods.  
  
Lotus was silently crying on a stump. How could I have been so stupid? Kaiba.Joey.arguing I had to stop it but will kaiba leave me? She fell back into tears silently as a shadow crept behind her.  
  
"Lo-chan?" lotus jumped off the stump. Only one person called her that. "seto?! You came back for me?!" she cried again and hugged him. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? Don't ask stupid questions!" she laughed. "what are you trying to say kaiba-chan?.I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. You and Joey. I." " Never thought that you would have to choose?" "Yeah. You know you need to quit freakin' me out. That is so not cool!!" Lotus smiled. Kaiba knew her so well. "So, you-" lotus started, but kaiba intervened, "yes, I forgive you." "I said don't do that anymore!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Joey, are you ok?" yugi asked, concerned for his friend. "Yeah, yeah I'm cool. It'll take more than calling me a puppy dog to be afraid of that loser!" "Sure Joey," Tristan laughed, "don't let lotus hear you. She'll kill you for that. She gets mad when somebody disses people she likes. And you know how she is when she is pissed off .I mean, you saw. Kaiba kept going an about you and she smacked him..hard. That's why he walked away and said nothin' to ya. Cuz he could have went on and on about how-" "Yes I think we get the idea Tristan", Bakura smiled. "What? You think I'd be scared of her? Just because we're related or something doesn't mean I can't kick her butt!" "Tell me again," tea began, "how is she related to you?" Joey sighed, "She is my sister's mom's sister's daughter." Yu gi laughed. " You could've said she was your cousin." "You know Joey", said Bakura, "he likes to complicate things." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba looked at his watch. "We should get going." "Kaiba-chan?" "Yes?" "I've been thinking." "Was it hard? I'm just kidding. Don't smack me again! I think my face is still red where you hit it." "hahaha. You're so funny! Not! No. I think you should go alone. "What?????!!!?!?! Lo-chan, you know I couldn't go without you. Who would cheer me on? Kidding! But seriously, why?" "Because I slow you down." "Of course not. Who said that?" "I just think that if I was not here you'd be getting to Pegasus' castle faster. And you would get Mokuba free sooner." "But where would you go? I can't leave you alone." " Don't worry. You think I can't take care of myself? I certainly took care of you! Didn't I? Besides. I'll just go back with yugi and Joey and them." Kaiba's smile became fixed. "Are you sure you absolutely want to carry out with this?" "Yes. Kaiba-chan. I'll meet up with you at Pegasus' castle soon." "If I say no, will you listen?" She smiled." no" "Well then." Kaiba kissed her good-bye and they both parted in the opposite direction. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on you guys we are wasting time. Lets get going and duel duel duel!" Joey had become restless for a duel after kaiba defeated him. He wanted to prove he wasn't a puppy dog. "Although I can see what kaiba means when he says I'm a puppy." " What that you are weak, pathetic and no good at dueling?" Tristan laughed at his own joke. "We'll see who's weak and pathetic after I rearrange your-" Tea came between them, " you guys we don't need to be fighting among ourselves. We need to stick together if we are gonna get through this." "AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERUPTED!!!" Joey began again, " I mean puppies are suppose to be cute right? Well then. he's right!" Joey smiled his big goof smile. "BOOOOOOOOO!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!GET AWAY!!GET AWAY!!GET AWAY!!!GETAWAY!!!" By now, everyone was cracking up. "Lotus??!?!?!?!You ..little.. freak!!!" Joey screamed between deep breaths, "you are evil you know that?!" "Yeah I know! But you're a dork!!! Come on. What did you think I was?" "You need to quit with the jokes you know that? They're not funny anymore!" "aww.poor Joey. Yeah right Joey. You are just embarrassed. You know how I like to pick on you.I am so sorry." "Well, I guess if u apologize like that-" "sorry that you are soo gullible and funny!!!" "Oh that's it. Cousin or no cousin, I have a feeling you will be in pain in a while!" "oh I am am I? Go ahead. Just try and scratch me..Come on go ahead." "Oh don't think I won't? Here I go!" He tightened his fist and pulled his arm back. But then he saw her he couldn't hurt her. First of all, she was so innocent looking. She had green eyes and this time her hair was a dark shade of purple and rested on her shoulders. She always loved to change her hair colors. She was a natural blonde, like Joey. And they looked alike when she was "natural", except she had green eyes. "Joey.I'm waiting." "What? Oh yeah.you know I can't hurt you, you're my stupid freakin' cousin for cryin' out loud!!" "Yes, yes, this is all very heart-warming but we should get going. Me and Joey both have 10 star chips and we can get to Pegasus' castle." Yugi was very eager to go. So off they went. to Pegasus' castle.  
  
(Yeah I kind of changed the story line a little.)  
  
Well now. Wasn't that fun? Ok I can't think of good comedy lines. I have a good sense of humor but its natural, I can't just think and get humorous lines. Well this is my first chapter. If you like it I promise I will have the next chapter by 2morrow the latest. If u don't like it'll still be there but u wont so who cares? Write a review!!!plz? 


	2. flashbacks and thoughts

Yo yo yo! Hehe..Imma major dork! Yupp. Here is chapter 2. I aint good w/ details, and I like going forward to exciting parts rather than all the battles they face in the middle. So we left off when yugi, Tristan, joey, tea, bakura, and lotus go on their way to Pegasus' castle.  
  
Now the setting is at Pegasus' castle, after Kaiba defeats yugi.  
  
  
  
"Yugi are you ok?" tea's face appeared. "Don't worry yugi, it'll be all right. You did the right thing and that's what matters. It's not about winning or losing. It's like you said." Lotus knew she should've been congratulating Kaiba, but the thought of poor yugi just on the floor, crying because he had almost taken a life.it was.depressing. She quickly rushed to his side. She didn't know that little action would result in many things. "YUGI!!!" she yelled."Yugi? Oh. Good you are all right. I was afraid this duel might have finished you off.well not you personally, but your conf-" Kaiba stared. An iron fist clenched his heart, not just clenched; it clenched, squeezed and started to explode. Now he knew why she had wanted to go with them. She didn't want to go because of Joey. She didn't want to go because she thought she was slowing him down. She went because She wanted to be with yu gi. She doesn't love me, she loves yu gi. It was a lie. Whatever she told me before it was just a lie. How could.no.she..But then.why would she go with him? It can't. I can't believe I fell for it. She was toying with me. He had a sudden flashback. He remembered him, lotus, and Mokuba at the park. They were all eating ice cream. It was their first time together. Kaiba hadn't had any friends because he always shut everyone out. He only had Mokuba. Which wasn't bad, but he often wished he had a friend any friend. Then that day, he finally found someone. Someone he didn't want to lose. Someone he cared about almost as much as he cared about Mokuba. But now, that someone didn't care about him anymore. That someone was in love with his archenemy. He couldn't take it he rushed off with his star chips towards the entrance to Pegasus' castle.  
  
Oh no! Kaiba is going off. I guess that means its time for the duel that will seal Mokuba's fate. "Kaiba-chan!! Wait for me!!" why isn't he slowing down? Oh I know, its one of his games. Well then I'll just have to move faster then tackle him!! Here I go.!  
  
"GOTCHA!" her and Kaiba fell to the ground. "Haha! I did it!" Silence. Kaiba got up, brushed the dirt off him and kept walking. "Seto.what's wrong?" Silence. "Kaiba-chan.are yo-" Seto-Kaiba finally lost it. "DON'T call me that!..Ever" "But I've always called you kaiba-ch-" " I said don't call me that. Listen. I know you didn't come with me on my journey to Pegasus' castle. Don't give me lies, lotus. I know you don't love me.' Lotus was surprised. Ever since they had been together he had always called her 'lo-chan'. "But..But..I do" "Don't say it. If you do I might just crawl back like the blond worm I have been. Don't Lotus. Please. You have hurt me enough. If you will excuse me now I have to go save the one person I can always count on, the one person who will always be by my side, MY LITTLE BROTHER. Good-bye Lotus." And with that, he left a flower to wither in the cold.  
  
"Hey.where'd lotus go?" Joey asked. " I think I saw her go with Kaiba in that direction." Bakura pointed out. "Lets go see if she's there", yugi suggested. They walked on to the entrance to find lotus sitting down, her face buried in her arms. " Yo! Lotus!!!EARTH TO LOTUS????CAN YOU HEAR ME?" no response to Tristan's question. "I wonder what's wrong.." "Houston? We have a problem." "Joey, this is not time for jokes." Tea remarked. "He left me." "WHAT?" they all said. "He left me." Joey was shocked. He didn't know Kaiba very well, but he knew that Kaiba wouldn't just dump lotus and leave w/ out a reason. "He said I didn't love him." Ok so there was a reason, but how did he know that? He'd been with her since..Since..Hey! How did they get together? She has never talked about it. "That's crazy coz! He wouldn't leave you after he met you at.hey how did u guys meet?" She smiled. For once in a long time, she smiled. "Do you really wanna know?" "YEAH!" all of them were curious. "Do you really wanna know?" "YEAH!!" "Oh.ok just making sure. Well its kind of a long and weird story. But if you are sure you wanna know then all right." So she started her story from the beginning. "Well. Before I tell you about me and Kaiba, I guess I should start with me. I doubt much of you know about me, except for Joey. Well. When I was 2 years old, my dad left us. My mom never told me why or where he went. She just told me that he asked for this to be given to me when I started high school." She pointed at a bracelet on her hand. "She said that it was too painful to talk about him. She wouldn't even give me his name. She burned all the pictures and didn't leave a trace of him. Anyways, she decided she would need some help raising me, so when I was 9 years old we moved to Japan. That was the first time I ever saw Joey. We didn't get along at first we had the 'girls against boys' thing going on, but we realized we'd be seeing a lot of each other so we got used to it. Joey showed me all the rules for dueling and bought me my first deck. We played for hours. He always won 'cuz I really sucked at it. I still do. But then, there were those finals for dueling..That competition thing. I thought if I went there and saw how they played I could get some tips so I went. So I was going to my seat when I see this little kid crying. He was so cute. That kid was Mokuba. I asked him what was wrong and he sad that he was lost, that he got separated from his brother. I was all thinking that his brother must be pretty cruel to leave his little brother here. So we went to go look for him. I asked him who his brother was and he told me 'Seto-Kaiba'. I was like 'THE Seto-Kaiba??!!?!?' so then I went to the place where all the important people sat, like that Pegasus dude, and I was thinking Kaiba would be there, too. But the guard wouldn't le me in. he asked who I was and I didn't know what to say but then Mokuba told him I was his girlfriend so the dude let me in. and there we found Kaiba sitting there. Mokuba rushed over to hug him. It was so sweet! So anyways, Mokuba brought Kaiba over to me, and e introduced us. The first thing he said when he heard my name was 'oh. You mean like the flower?' I cracked up. I did get use to it but I still thought it was funny. Hah! The first thing Joey here made fun of was my name. I still remember it..But this story isn't about you, it's about ME!!! So going on. Kaiba asked me how I found him, and I told him he was just wandering around crying, so I figured he was lost and decided to help him. Then Kaiba had turned to Mokuba and asked him why he didn't stay here where he asked him too. And he said that he wanted to go with him and he was following him, but then some guy came and knocked him over and he lost sight of Kaiba. Then Mokuba insisted that they go to the park because he wanted some fresh air. So they were gonna go but then Mokuba said that I should come to because I helped them out. So Kaiba said it was the least he could do to thank me. Then we were just wandering around and I was so ecstatic to meet him and I asked him so many questions, I think he got annoyed of me then." Joey interrupted" hey! What color was your hair then?" "It wasn't any color I had left it blonde that month. Now stop butting in to ask stupid questions. Then after Mokuba got tired of slides and swings he saw the ice cream man and he begged Kaiba to get him some. So we all walked to the ice cream man and Kaiba bought me an ice cream for thanks for getting Mokuba back to him. And he explained how much Mokuba meant to him because they were both orphans. Then Mokuba fell asleep on my leg. The poor little guy had such an adventure that day; he fell asleep under the shade of the tree we were sitting under. So I told him I know how he felt. That I didn't have a father and all that, and how at least his parents wanted him. I told him I would at least wanna know who he was. I showed him my bracelet, telling him it was the only thing that would help me find my father. Then it was just quiet, except for Mokuba snoring. And then he asked how I got in to where he was. And I was like "uhhh.well it was Mokuba's idea, its kind of embarrassing, but..He told the guard dude I was your girlfriend. We both laughed. Ever since then, Kaiba and me went on being friends. And then it just grew from there. So I guess that's it. And now.he says I don't love him." Everyone was silent. "Well," yu gi started, " forget Kaiba. You can stay with us." "Its not that easy to forget Kaiba. He is.well.was 'Mr. right'. But I guess I'm 'Ms. Wrong.'" "Well.there's no use in just sitting here is there?" tea exclaimed. "Yeah, tea's right, lets just go and watch their duel. Ok?" So after some reassuring words from her friends she went in to see the duel between Pegasus' and Kaiba. Dang. I am tired. I think this is my longest chapter ever. But what do you think about it so far? Dramatic aint it? Yeah well. As I said about a billion times before, this is my first yu gi oh fanfic. So GO EASY. Plz review this chapter. And I'll have the next chapter in a day or 2. No more than 3 days. K. Well PEACE OUT. And laterz. 


	3. Twilight Zone

Hey lo! Ish me again. ok about my other chapters. I don't blame you if you get confused. When I was uploading them on to the site, it changed the whole format. And so it all kida got scrunched up, and I'd repair it but I'm having trouble. So I am gonna leave it his way, but I'll try and get it 'un-scrunched'. Yeah so..oh ya. During the duel between Lotus and well, you'll find out (I don wanna ruin it), I didn't put much detail and I made up all these impossible cards.hehehehe. But herez ya goez newayz  
  
  
  
( k, so now we are at when Kaiba dumps Lotus and ges off to Pegasus' castle, and then the rest of them go to see Kiaba and Pegasus duke it out. Now fast forward to the part when Kaiba loses all his life points, and thus loses to Pegasus. )  
  
  
  
NOOOO!!! I am so sorry Mokuba, I.I.I failed you, and lost any chance there was left to save you. "No! Kaiba-chan! You can't give up! You have to go on! KAIBA!!!? KAIBA? Are you listening to me?" oh no. I already lost the duel to Pegasus, my dignity, and even Mokuba. But now I will never ever see Lo-chan again. forgive me Lo-chan. If I had one more minute or even one more second, I would have made it up to you. "nooooooo..Kaiba-chan! I won't let you." So with the last bit of strength she had left, she came between the power of Pegasus' millenium eye and Kaiba, not caring or hearing the cries and screams of Joey. (so basically, instead of Kaiba's soul being trapped in a card, Lotus comes in the way and gets her soul trapped) Kaiba said a very very very bad curse word when the limp body of his girlfriend fell on his lap. "PEGASUS!! If it's the last thing I do, you are going to pay, somehow someway, you are going to pay. You have hurt me more than enough. What is it you want from me? You can have my company, you can have all I own, you can have my deck, just give me back my Lo-chan and my brother." "hahahahahahah!!!! Oh how heart-warming. It almost makes me feel sorry for you. ALMOST!!oh indeed I am a bad boy. Well Kaiba-boy, I am sorry. You lost any chance you had of getting either of them back, so I'm afraid your little friends have gone 'bye-bye'. Muhahahahaha(evil laugh)!!!!"  
  
  
  
"ow. I never knew getting your soul seperated from your body could hurt so much. I am soo sore. EEK!" Lotus looked around her. There were dragons,magicians,trolls, fairies, and all these other things floating around her. "ahh!! I'm floating too!COOL! I have so always wanted to fly!! OH MY GOD!!! Is that who I think it is?" She squinted her eyes to get a better view, but she could recognize him anywhere. "MOKUBA?!?!?!" "what whose there?big brother?onii-chan?is that you??!!" "no not exactly. Its me Lotus!!!" "Lotus? You came to save me again!!! how did you get here?" "the same way you did!! Ow my back is killing me!! I feel the pain." "pain? I don't feel anything. Except for emotion. But no pain, no sores, no bruises, no anything." "you don't? but then how come I do?" "hey look at your bracelet Lotus!" "what look at..WOW!!!its glowing!Yu gi was right, it is a millenium Item. Wait.AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Lotus opened her eyes. She was still sore, but now she was looking into Kaiba's eyes. "Lo-chan??!?! Look she's alive.not that she was exactly dead or anything." "Kaiba-chan!!!its yo-AHHHHHHH" "NO!not again I can't have lost you again!!"  
  
Lotus was back in the "place with the floating souls", as she had called it. "ok this place needs a new name.how about.floating lost souls.no that doesn't sound right..hmmm.the island os lost souls? No.we aren't on an island.I got it!!! 'The Twilight Zone'!!! that sounds cool!" "Lotus? Where'd you go? You were there and talking to me one second, then the next secind you were gone. Explanation please?" "I'd love to give you one Mokuba.but there is a slight teensy-weensy problem with that." "what?" "there isn't one." "oh. Well at least tell me where you went." " I went back to the duelist kingdom. And I saw Kaiba he was holding me. And then I was back here. And I'm still sore. Maybe I'm just in bad sh- AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"what the heck is going on here?" "hey look! She's not.soul less anymore", Joey's voice drifted in her ear. "Joey? How did I get here? I was in the-AHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"ok this is getting annoying. I keep going back and forth from the 'Twilight Zone', back to the real world, and then back again. and you know what? I still feel the pain!!!this is not cool!" "maybe it has something to do with your millenium item." "hey! You just may be right. Wait a minute.i think I got it!" "got what?" "ok pain is physical right? And the soul is something like.emotional, you cant physically feel anger or happiness.or love.because they all come from you heart or your soul.and you don't feel pain because your soul is here, but so is mine. But I think my Millenium Item still has me connected to the real wordl physically, but my soul is here, which iswhy I still feel pain." "ohhhhhhhhhhh" "now we have to figure out how to get out of here and go back to the real world so we can be back with our bodies again. but then if you go back, you'll still be in the castle so Pegasus can just take your soul again, because I doubt he knows about this place. So Kaiba or somebody will have to get your body back. Ok when I go back ther for a few seconds, I'll have to hurry up and tell them. I only have a little whi-AAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"oh god!yes I'm back! Kaiba.listen before I leave DO WHAT I SAY!!! Go and get Mokuba's body and bring it here. Do whatever it akes but get it away fomr Pega-AHHHHHHHHH!" "kaiba? What was that all about?" " I don't know, but I trust her and I am gonna go and get what she asked me to."  
  
"Muahahahaha. Oh how I will miss battling you Kaiba. I don't need to take your soul away. Now that I have your brother's and your little girlfriend's, your already finished.hahahahaha! but now who will wash the dishes? Ho hum... I hate being in a crisis." " uhhh..boss? kaiba wants his brother's body back. What should I tell 'em?" "Hmmm.now why would he want that. Oh well. He can't do anything about it. Its not lik he can get his soul back. Yes.give it to him. I have no more use for it, I was gonna throw it away anyways." "ok boss whatever you say."  
  
  
  
"oh I hope he got it" "don't worry, once my brother sets his mind on something he stops at nothing to get it. Whats wrong Lotus? Why do you look so depressed? Is something wrong? Cheer up. We'll only be in here for a while. As soon as we figure out how to get out, we can go and we'll both be with Kaiba again. Won't that be great? Lotus?" "I don't know Mokuba. First of all, I don't even know how to get out of here. Second of all, I don't think I can live back there." "What do you mean?" "I don't think Kaiba loves me anymore. He doesn't want to see me again. I think he hates me now." "what?you're crazy Lotus. You should see how he is with out you. He really misses you, even if he's just gonna see you in a couple of hours. Really. I am not kidding. Whyw ould you say that?" so Lotus told Mokuba the whole story. "well... I don't know why he said that, but I know he still does. And even if he doesn't, that doesn't mean you should stay here. Go back. Joey misses you. You don't want to be like your dad do you? Leaving people that loved him. you don't want to leave Joey?your mom? Me? Kaiba?" "no.I don't" "then.." "then lets find a way out."  
  
"hey whats taking her so long? We got the body." Joey was growing impatient. "I don't know. But lets hope for the best." Yu gi said, concerned.  
  
"ok think Mokuba how can we get out.lets review everything we know so far: I am in both places at once because of this millenium item I have. You are not There is no number 3 "wait you forgot that you stay longer everytime you go back." "I DO?? I do.huh? Why didn't I see this before?? Ok I know how to get out. Ok this is what we do. Its logical. If I keep staying longer every time, then eventually I'll be there for good. Then if the millenium item works on me it should work on you too. So when I go back, I'll just slip it on your arm, and you'll come back in no time!! I am so smart!" "well its worth a try.."  
  
Lotus stirred to life. "hey wow! It worked! I am me again physically with a soul!!woohoo!!!" "Lo-chan?!!" "You're alive!!!" Kaiba and Joey practically jumped on her practically jumped on her. "yes yes. No duh! But we can kiss and hug and do all that other stuff right after we-" Kaiba didn't wait he kissed her. "I am so sorry Lo-chan!! I never realize what I have until it's gone. I take everything for granted. I even took you for granted and I was wrong. Do you-" "yes I forgive you" she smiled and threw her arms around him."I've always wanted to say that to you." "Hey what about me? I'm family!!" "ha! Yeah what about you???? Noooo..i am just kidding!! No really I am!!Joey!oh good! I seriously thought you were gonna cry." "So how'd you get back?" yu gi asked curiously. "I'll explain later, we have to get Mokuba." "Mokuba?how do we do that?" Tea was now also curious. "my millenium item. Like yu go said it was.i think I know how to use it now. Here", she said giving it to Kaiba, " put it on his arm. He'll come back and forth like I did but then he'll be back for good soon." "OW!" "what is it Lo-chan?" "nothing.my head, I guess it hurts from all this excitement."  
  
(after a while Mokuba comes back to "life")  
  
"Mokuba!!" "onii-chan!" " I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I-" "its ok big brother, you tried, and now I'm here. We're all here for each other." "listen there is something I have to do." Lotus said suddenly. "what is it?" asked Bakura and Tristan. " I need to go duel Pegasus." "but." "no! don't stop me. I have score to settle with him.good-bye. I'll be back." "hey! You don't think we'd let you go alone do you?we are all coming with you!" "Joey's right: , said Tea, " we are all in on this together. Lets go!" kaiba was glad. Glad to have Mokuba. Glad to have Lo-chan. Glad to have friends. Glad that no one saw his tears so that his reputation wouldn't be ruined. So they went off following Lotus to Pegasus' castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notice how I always end with them going to Pegasus' castle? Yeah its funny..hahaha. ok stop laughing it wasn't funny. Well. I am almost done with this story. I just have the duel and the choice of one of 2 endings I promised. Until then, Bai Bai.oh and remember the 3 R's:  
  
Review Review Review!!! 


	4. the final battle

Whew! I think this is the last chapter. Sort of. You can choose between this being the last chapter or chapter 5 being the last chapter. Whichever one you want. I couldn't decide on an ending so I jus thought what the heck do 'em both and do what my public wants!!! Not that I have that many people reading my story(at least I don't think)! I think this is the longest one yet.  
  
Well heres it iz, the sort-of-last chapter:  
  
  
  
  
  
(ok we left off when they [Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, Lotus, Kaiba, Mokuba and Tea] were going off to see Lotus settle her score with Pegasus)  
  
"boss. They're back." "what? Yugi and his little friends?" "well yeah, them and Kaiba.and." "spit it out.who?!?!" "Kaiba's brother and his girlfriend" "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? But I trapped them, their souls, they were...HOW??!?!this is an outrage!!" Pegasus,obviously, was stupified, and in a terrible rage. How could they have possibly come back. "Hmmm.if I'm right, and I always am, then lover-boy's girlffriend is here for a duel. Oh she'll get one. And this time.."  
  
  
  
"ok. So we're here. But I think we could've gotten throught with out almost killing the guard. He's still out cold.", Tristan said looking at the stiff, dressed-in-black body on the ground. "Hey! He wouldn't let me in!", Lotus said in her defense, "If he had just been a nice little boy, he wouldn't have to gotten hurt. So it's his fault." "psst! Joey!", yu gi whispered out of earshot of Lotus. " is she always like this when she's mad?" "mad? This isn't mad, yug. Trust me, she was just slightly upset this time. You don't want to see her mad!" they laughed. "Lo-chan?" "hm?" "no offense, but you always say you are terrible at dueling. How do you expect to beat Pegasus exactly?" "Shhh! Well. I don't really know. I just thought it'd be a cool thing to do." "It would. If you could do it." "yeah, it poses a bit of a small problem huh?" "Mm-hmm. Just a small one." "don't mock me!" "don't mock me!", Mokuba said in a taunting voice. "ohhhh Mokuba!!Big mistake!hah! I am so gonna get you for that!" "RUN LITTLe BROTHER!!! It's a HAG!!" "EXCUSE ME??????you wait Kaiba-chan!!!"  
  
Joey looked over to Lotus and Kaiba. He smiled. they were all having so much fun. They were laughing and chasing each other around like carefree people. He wished he was like that.  
  
Man. I feel happy HE got his little brother back. Lotus helped him. But I can't help my own sister. He pulled out his wallet which contained a picture of his sister, Trinity. Don' worry sis. Somehow I am gonna find the money and I am gonna deliver it personally to you. Just hold on a little longer.  
  
"Joey!! Help!!haha! let go of me mokuba!!I hate being tickled!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!no not you too Seto!!!" Joey laughed." Ok here I go! I'm coming to help!!" "I knew could-HEY!!!no no no no no, don't help THEM help me!!! JOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!ok ok ok I gve I give,uncle.UNCLE!!! aunt, cousin.brother, sister" "ok let her go!", bakura yelled through his laughs. It was very funny, but he thought she had had enough. Just a few minutes before Mokuba was back on his feet, sh had a terrible migraine. "whew! Never do that again!!!"  
  
suddenly all their laughter had stopped. A voice spkoe. It seemed to be coming from all places at once. "HAHAHAH! So you found a way to come back did you? I must say I am impressed. I congratulate you." "enough of this Pegagsus. are you just stalling? Afraid that I'll beat you in a duel??" "afraid???hahaha!! foolish child. You can't even have the honor of dueling me yet." "psh! Some honor." Joey said under his breath. "but, if you really want to duel me that badly, I suppose I could make time in my busy schedule. I always have time for a laugh." "laugh all you want. I can asure you, you wont be the one with the last laugh. Just wait til I'm through with you. You won't know what hit you. Lets go!" "all right then!!but first I have a little conition. We both wager something. If you win, which will never happen, you get the prize money and Yugi's reason for being here.. If, I should be saying WHEN I win. I get Kaiba's soul and your entire deck." Lotus was having a change of heart. She couldn't risk Kaiba's soul. She was 100% sure she'd lose anyway. She didn't have much skill to begin with and then there was his millenium eye, which let him see her cards. She couldn't. but Kaiba must have read her mind. "No Lo-chan. Don't back down. Remember how you got back?" Lotus had forgotten about that. With her millenium item, she could get his soul back ,so all she'd lose was her deck. So what? "I agree." "Then lets go!"  
  
In a heartbeat they were transported into Pegasus' castle. "Hey. How'd that happen?" "Shut-up Joey! We're gonna see her duel." "Don't tell me what to do!" "Joey?" "Yeah coz?" "Shut-up!" "Ok." "Ya just got to know who to ask him, Tristan." "I'll remember that."  
  
"Enough of this childish bickering!", Pegasus roared. "It's time to duel."  
  
(ok so now Lotus and Pegasus are about to begin. Forgive me if the duel isn't what you wanted it to be like.)  
  
"Come on Lo-chan! You can do it! I belive in you! "Kaiba's right.",said Yugi, "just play with the heart of the cards and you can't lose! Not even to Pegasus!" "GO LOTUS!!!!" Tristan and Bakura cheered. "We're all here for you Lotus, you can do it!". Now Tea was joining in. "Go Lotus! Its your birthday! Go Lotus whose your.er.Cousin!!! Wish we had some cheerleaders." "It's ok Joey! Thanks guys! Don't worry I won't let you down!"  
  
  
  
(Pegasus thoughts) Lotus? Unusual name. And I only now of one person who has that name. Oh yes. NOW, I remember. I never thought we would meet. Oh well, it won't stop me from finishing her off.  
  
"So LOTUS? How are you doing these days?" "What? This is neither the time nor the place for one of your jokes, Pegasus." "Tut tut tut. Didn't your father ever tell you it's rude to call adults by their first names." " I don't see any adults here." "What a rude, snobbish little girl you are! Looks like your father wasn't much of a man. Not teaching his own daughter manners. Tsk tsk tsk." "Shut up jerk!! My father is more of a man than you ever were, are, or will be!!" "How ironic. And do you understand the irony of it all? Oh poor poor Lotus. Oh well. Did you know I knew your father?" "LIAR!!!!" "Haahaahaa! He was a pathetic human being in his earlier years." "SHUT UP!!!" "Would you like to know your father's name? I know who he is." She froze. For some odd reason, she knew he was telling the truth. And all her life she wanted to know who her father was. She wanted to know. "Yes. I thought you would. You are so predictable. I knew your father well. Very well. We were best friends and best enemies. His name is: Maximillion Pegasus." "LIAR!!!!I never thought you would sink this low! My father would never ever be somebody like you!" "Oh he wouldn't? is that why he left you and your mother helpless when you were a mere 2 years old. Is that why he put his duel monters before his family?" Lotus started thinking. Her dad was horrible. But he couldn't be HIM! "Ok, Pegasus. Prove you are my father. If you can prove it I'll belive you." "You want proof? How's this for proof:  
  
Sleep my Lotus Blossom  
  
Shut your eyes tight  
  
Sleep my Lotus Blossom  
  
Let your Dreams take flight  
  
Ring a bell?"  
  
Lotus couldn't belive it. How could Pegasus be her father. But he had to. She remembered that song ever since she was young. He and her were the only 2 that knew it. Not even her mom did. "who do you think gave you the millenium item you wear on your wrist?". A look of disgust appeared on his face." I had trouble back then. My weaker side wanted to stay here with you and your mother, while my Strong side wanted to go off and leave 2 pathetic people behind. Eventually he gave in, but asked that this was to be given to you. I hadn't an idea it was a millenium item, but now that I know. I'm planning to take it.but you know, you never thought it would come to this. did you? The time to choose between Kaiba-boy and your father. You still have a chance to back out." "My dad died a long time ago. He died when I was 2 years old. A moster by the name of Pegasus took him over. I will beat you Pegasus." "Hahahahahaha! How sentimental. Too bad it won't get you anywhere." "OK! Forget this and lets duel." "As you wish dear.". he smirked.  
  
"Did you hear that? Joey?JOEY?" "huh?what? yeah I hear ya. This is harder on Lotus, but it's stilla shock that Pegasus is my uncle. I just find it weird. I'm not taking it too good" "its ok buddy.". Tristan said, reassuring his friend "its ok."  
  
"I'll let you make the first move, DAD."  
  
"Ok then." He was now starting to use his millenium eye to goinside her mind and find out how she was planning to beat him. "AH!" pain went through his head. He whispered to himself "whats wrong? Why is my millenium eye failing me? Wait can it be. That's the only explanation. Her Millenium item must cancel mine out so then I can't use it."  
  
"I've never seen Pegasus so nervous. Well now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever seen him nervous.", Yu gi pointed out. "hey your right yug.! But I wonder why he's looking so nervous." "I dunno Tristan. We can only guess."  
  
"well, father dearest, don't keep me waiting, I might throw a tantrum." "your little jokes don't intimidate me. I'll play the 'green eyes white dragon' in attack mode!!!"  
  
"is there even such a card??? How many color dragons are there? Oh wait, he is the inventor of the cards, so he must have very single one in his deck. Ok now what should I play. I think I'll play the 'stone soldier'. In attack mode. AND I'll also put this card face down."  
  
"what? A statue? Hah! Attack green eyes white dragon!!"  
  
the dragon charged on her stone soldier and crushed it. her life points went down to 1500  
  
"hahahahaha! Your pathetic soldier didn't stand a chance against my green eyes!!" "Oh daddy!!! Did you forget the card I placed face down earlier? Well it was 'abandon'. Something you are familir with? Well this card makes your green eyes white dragon abandon its master and go to the stronger side. But I guess you're wondering how it can do that when I have less life points. BUT, in that case, our life points are switched and now I have all of mine back, thus being stronger, and you have 1500, thus being weaker. You aren't that good of a dueler with out your millenium eye working."  
  
"how did she do that? No matter. I am still in this duel and I am not out yet. I play 'toon world'.and I put this card face down."  
  
"Oh? No more new tactics? Well ok I play this card face down and attack green eyes white dragon!"  
  
the dragon attacked toon world.  
  
"un un un. My face down card was a trap card.its activated when you attack, and it when activated it lowers your monster's attack power by 200 points. Every turn."  
  
"AHH! Fine fine, jus fine. I can do this. Just do what comes naturally. Play with the heart of the cards. Deep breathes. Hmmm.if I can get rid of his toon world it will de activate his card and the dragon wont lose any more attack points. But what do I have that can attack toon world? Wait. If I can send my moster to toon world then it'll come out more powerful. Its attack points will still be drained next turn, but I can destroy his toonworld when he activates my magic card. Ok then! GO GREEN EYES WHITE DRAGON! GO INTO TOON WORLD!!!"  
  
"Is she allowed to do that?!?!?!?!?????!!"  
  
So green eyes goes into toon world and comes back out looking like a plush doll. But it reagaind 350 attack points.  
  
"Hahaha! But it only gains 150 if you count my trap card. I play 'magical hats', and hide my toon world inside. If you can attack the right card then it'll be gone."  
  
"Oh no! ok ok ok ok ok think think think. I need to attack a hat but which one is it? Wait. I think green eyes might know. He was in toon world. He could sense.some kind of vibes. But he can't tell me which one. He cant think. He hasn't a soul or anything. Hes just a card. WAIT A SECOND! No he's not just a card. In the 'Twilight Zone' there were those floating monsters. I bet they were also souls of the cards. That's what it means to play with the heart of the cards. If I can use my millenium item and concentrate I think I'll know which one it is. Ok now................."  
  
Kaiba was watching Lotus very closely. "What is she doing? She's just standing there. She should make a move. Pegasus played a good move. She only has a 25% chance of getting it right. Come one Lo-chan. Just make your move."  
  
  
  
"GOT IT!! green eyes white dragon, attack the second one to the left!"  
  
It attcked. Lotus was right. She had hit the right one. The expression on Pegasus' face was one not to be missed.  
  
"WOOHOO!!! LOTUS!!I knew you could do it." Tea was jumping up and down with excitement. "That's just like Lo-chan. She always gets things right, when she thinks it through."  
  
So now the life points are  
  
Pegasus: 1000  
  
Lotus: 2000  
  
"Yay! I never win! This is what it feels like to be winning? It feels cool. But I wonder, why is he playing so bad? He is actually a good duelist. Why does he-"  
  
"You think you've won? Think again! you may have cut my life points in half, but I still have something I took. Go blue eyes white dragon!!!"  
  
"uh-oh!!! That's Kaiba-chan's card!! My green eyes toon dragon's attack points aren't enough to beat his blue eyes. Looks like a big chunk of my life points are going 'bye bye'."  
  
"blue eyes! Attack!!"  
  
The blue eyes finished off her green eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Aargh!! Ok my turn. I need a card that'll take care of him in 3 turns or less. Ok I am going to draw a card. Oh heart of the cards don't fail me now!!" she drew a card. "OH MY GOD!!!! NOOOO!!!! What kind of card is this? Why is it even in my deck? How embarrassing. I'll play this card face down as well.UGH!!!"  
  
  
  
"That must be a pretty bad card if shes howlin' bout it that much!!" Joey noticed.  
  
"she's full of surprises.", Kaiba replied.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!With that bad of a card, I can finish all your life points in one go. Attack Blue eyes white dragon!!!"  
  
It went straight for Lotus' card that she had placed face down. But instead of her losing her life points, Pegasus lost all of his.  
  
"WHAT?!?! How did you do that??"  
  
"It goes like this. That card I pulled out. It wasn't that bad. I was just putting on an act. I knew you'd buy it. you are so predictable. Want to know what that card was? It was the flaming swordsman that I borrowed from Joey. Yes yes I know not enough to kill your dragon, but there was my magic card. It increased its attack points by however many the attacking card had, in this case your blue eyes, and sent it back at you." Lotus was smiling. She never won before. But now she had beaten the world's most famous dueler.( ok so the duel didn't last for more than 5 minutes if you read it, but it takes a long imt to write out a proper duel. And this game was one-sided too. But who cares?) "Lo-chan!!You did it Lo-chan!!" "I did it! I did it!Joey!Joey!Did you see??now we can help your sister Trinity!!!" Joey was practically crying. "Yes! I saw saw!!!That's great!!" Everyone was so happy. So happy to see the downfall of Pegasus. And Yugi was so happy that he would have his grandfather back.  
  
  
  
How could I lose? My stupid millenium eye!! Her stupid Millenium bracelet!! I know now why the weaker side wanted to leave that to her. He wanted to give her a chance. "Well, well, well.you beat me. I am very impressed." He smirked to hide his shame. "Enough talk Pegasus. I want what I came for." "Then by all means, have it. KEEMO!!" "yes boss?" "bring me the prize money." "ok boss." *he goes for like 2minutes then comes back* "here ya go. 3 million dollars." "ok then. Here you go." He tosses the bag full of money to Lotus. And Lotus hands it to Joey. "here Joey. I'm sure this will pay off for the operation." "you're giving it all to me?! But." "it's your money now Joey. Do what you want. I wouldn't have gotten here with out your help. Actually, wihout anybody's help. No one can do anything alone. And I already got what I wanted." "ok then. Thanks Lotus." "don't mention it. and I'd like to see Trinity too. I am her cousin after all.hey wait PEGASUS!!" "something is missing from my prize. Yugi's grandfather." "yes. If you go straight down the hall, you should find him there."  
  
They all rushed off.  
  
"should go do away with them boss?" "No. leave them." "but, boss, you usually-". "who cares what I usually do?!! I said leave them!!!" "ok boss. I'll go back outside helping the other guard." "yes you do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"grandpa?" yu gi asked. His grandpa still didn't wake up. "I think Pegasus didn't give me all I asked for. Oh well. It's ok. I'll bring him back Yug, don't you worry your pretty little head." "huh?" "it's just an expression." "oh ok.i get it. I think." "ok here we go." She slipped off her millenium bracelet and put it in Yugi's grandpa's arm. As soon as the bracelet was off her arm and on his, she fell to the floor, a huge pain in her head. "ahhhhhhhh!" "Lo-chan?whats wrong?" "my head, my everything, it hurts sooo much.ahhhhhh!!" "It's ok. I'm here for you." Bakura bent down to talk to Lotus. "Lotus since when have you worn that?" "since I was 9. since I moved here. Why?OW!!!" "have you ever taken it off?" "No-oww!" "I think I get it." "WHAT? TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH HER!!!!" "ok ok. Calm down. Yelling wont' help. Since she has had that bracelet for so long and she cherishes it because she believes it's a part of her, she can't live with out it. that's why when she put it on Mokuba she had that huge headache, but she lived because it didn't take long to get Mokuba back." "so that's it? we are just gonna have to sit here and watch my cousin die without doing a thing?" now Joey was crying. "It's....ok...Joeeeee" "don't worry Lotus. You saved me twice, now its my turn to help you.i wont let you die. As soon as Yugi's grandpa comes back, we'll put it back on you and then you'll be ok again." Mokuba said reassuring her, but knowing it ouldn't happen. "no....it can't..by the time.......he comes back...I'll be gone" "Lo-chan?!?!stop that I wont let you!!!" "Kaiba-chan?...I am sorry for the trouble...I caused you...the pain I put you through." "me? PAIN? If anyone, I think you're in pain!!" "ha" she gave a weak chuckle. "Lotus. You don't have to do this. If you come back we can go to Pegasus an make him give my grandpa's soul back!!see? you can both live!!its ok don't- " "yu gi....its all right...I know HE...won't give in if his...life depended on it...before I go... good-byes are in order... Thank you ALL for... helping me... through this... Joey. My stupid cousin... I'll never see you again...but you were so cool... and hilarious...and fun to laugh at...kidding...but I'll miss you. Mokuba...you are so cute...try and stay out of trouble...for me ...and don't give...kaiba-chan a hard time...and...Kaiba-chan?" everyone thought they might've wanted to be alone for a while so they all walked off into a corner.  
  
"Kaiba-chan...I wish I had...more time to tell you...just how I feel...about you...but I only have...a few minutes...I want you to keep... the millenium bracelet...and tell my mom...everything..AHHHHH!!! No no I'm fine...I can see yugi's...grandpa coming around...my last words...are... ahhhhhh.I LOVE YOU KAI-" it was too late. Her hand dropped from his and fell with a soft thud on the floor. From then on, Kaiba has worn the braclet of his only true love, and he feels her presence with it.no one will forget her and the sacrfices she made for the people she loved. Now they all know the Secret of the Lotus Blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG!!!!! I am finally done with it!!!!!!!!!!! sad huh? No not me, the story. Yeah well. If you go on to chapter 5, then you can have a different ending. And R&R to tell me which is better. And if you liked the story overall. :^* moochez. Bya bai! 


	5. The other ending

Ok finally, a short ending. I am sooooo not gonna start from the beginning. Just from the part where yu gi says that che can take the racelt and put ti back on, and they can make Pegasus give his granpa's soul back. And she says no its ok and stuff. K well here it is:  
  
"yugi...its all right...he wouldn't do it...if hs life depended...on it...I am really...gonna miss you all...you are the best...friends anyone...could have...and the best...cousin and...boyfriend...I hope....you'll never...forget me?...you wont...right?" hit seemed to be her biggest concern at the moment. "I couldn't forget you!" joey said, with tears welled up in his eyes. " you were family, you gave me the money that is gonna save Trinity's eyes, you had a good sense of humor too." "you were smart and great duelist." Said bakura. "yeah, and you would always make us laugh and life out spirits when we were down." Tea couldn't go on ,her voice was stuck in her throat. "you were so cool too. And so tough. Manly..I am just kidding! We couldn't do anything behind your back either, you'd always know." Tristan would've laughed if it was an appropriate time. "Lotus, you saved me..twice! You reunited me with my brother twice. You made me happy..more than twice!" "I will never forget you. Without you, I would've never gotten my grandpa back with out you. Even if I tried, I couldn't. your sacrifice will always be known to us and we'll always remember it and you." "lo-chan?" when Kaiba spoke, everyone left because they thought they might've wanted some alone time. "I am sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't brought you here, you never would have been in this state. You'd be at home waiting for me and totally safe. I want to say something before you...you...you know. I wanted to say- "  
  
he was cut off, because just then Pegasus stormed into the room. "what is this nonsense I hear? Why are there people dying in here?please you'll get the floor.." he stopped when he saw WHO was dying. "LOTUS?!" he shoved Kaiba aside and it sort of made dominoes and they were all on top of each other (don't be sick-minded). "Lotus Blossom??whats wrong with you??why are you so pale?" they all stopped getting un-tangled because they wanted to hear what he was saying. They didn't quite believe it. "dad?...what are you...talking about?" "I..am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you and your mother, its just this stupid milleniuem eye came with the desire for power. I ...I..am so stupid! Now you are here, you're gonna die, and it's all my fault. No Lotus Blossom, this time don't close your eyes. I wanna stay with you. I didn't mean it. if I could turn back time, I wuld go back, tell you how much I loved you, and your mother, and stay, stay to see your first bikeride, your first kiss, your first A, your first day of school, EVERYTHING!! I couldn't beat you in the duel. You had LOVE on your side. I understand now that is the most powerful thing in the world!!" "DAD!!! I don't wanna leave...you either...I finally got to...know who you...are and now that...you're here...and u care...then we could've...been a family again" "its my fault. All my fault!!what was I thinking?!" "no its not...it was destiny...its just the way...it is...fate did it." "oh what would I give if you could just breathe again?...I think I know..yes...i will!" "what are you...saying...daddy?" "I got it. here take this. But then after I'm gone, take it of and never put it on again." it was kind of sickening to see Pegasus take off his 'eye', then put it on his daughter, but as soon as he did. He was just as pale and sick as she had been. Byt the time she had gotten her stength. Pegasus was almost dead. "no dad!!!please we can save you! Its not too late, I'm all better see? That should save you!!! No dad!!!no I mean it! you can't leave me again!!I just found you!NOOOOO!!!" "I'm sorry...can u ever...forgive me?...tell your mother...everything....I still love her..." "before you go, I want you to know I love you too, and I forgive you!" "no matter what... you will always... be my Lotus Blossom...I love you." With his last breathe he kissed her hand, and his arm fell to the floor, and everything stopped. She couldn't belive it. she put the 'eye' in her pocket and they all went home. "by the waya kaiba. What were you gonna say before I 'expired'?" "huh?oh, I love you? And that.." "you'll always love me? That you'll never leave me?" "yup. That's exactly what I was going to say."he smiled. he kissed her for what seemed ages , and they all went onward to go back and rest. Lotus took one last look at the castle..one last look at the island. And then it all went away.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end. Haha which is better? R&R. Laterz (tell your friends about this!!I think its an ok fic. For a beginner!) 


End file.
